


Tú me amas tal vez

by Marbius



Series: Sie ist Thema Nr. 1 [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Breaking Up & Making Up, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Face Punching, Female Georg Listing, Female Gustav Schäfer, Femslash, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus no puede jurarlo, pero por todas las señales, Georgie la ama. Tal vez…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- No.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni Georgie ni Gus ni nada relacionado a TH, el cual por cierto no mencioné para nada.

**1.- No.**

 

Viernes después de clases significa para Gus cruzar la escuela en dirección opuesta a la habitual y esperar una hora frente al aula 303 a que Georgie termine sus tutorías de geometría. Implica también sentarse en una banca que queda casi de frente a la puerta blanca y matar el tiempo sin dejar que éste la mate primero.

—Caray, que aburrido —murmuró la baterista para sí no por primera vez en la tarde, inclinada al frente y mirándose los zapatos sucios. De no ser porque Georgie había reprobado sus últimos dos parciales de geometría, ninguna de las dos estaría ahí. Pero así era y tocaba joderse.

En los últimos seis meses su banda de garaje había tenido un repentino boom de popularidad, ocasionando en ello que su poco tiempo libre se viera reducido hasta llegar a ser inexistente entre las innumerables horas de ensayo y las presentaciones con público que de pronto parecía multiplicarse de la nada. Devilish iba despegando con fuerza y por nada del mundo dejarían ir esa oportunidad.

Mala suerte entonces que por falta de sueño y estudio, Georgie estuviera fallando en una de sus clases y su madre le hubiera sentenciado su estadía en la banda a menos que se las arreglara para pasar esa materia sí o sí. Para ello, la bajista se había anotado en tutorías e iba cada lunes, miércoles y viernes una hora después de que sus clases terminaran.

Esa misma hora que Gus pasaba sentada mirando el vacío y muy de vez en cuando, golpeteando el aire con su par de baquetas imaginarias en un set de batería igual de imaginario.

Normalmente, el resto de los días Gus no esperaba a Georgie, sino que se iba a su hogar y ocupaba la tarde como mejor podía; la diferencia estribaba en que los viernes las dos se iban juntas a la casa de la bajista y aprovechando que la madre de la chica no llegaba de trabajar sino hasta tarde, pedían una pizza, se dedicaban a ver películas el resto del día y de paso de besaban en el sillón de la sala. Mucho. Y también algo más que involucraba menos ropa y más manos.

No era algo de lo que hablaban una vez que el automóvil de Melissa se estacionaba en la cochera y apresuradas tenían que separarse y fingir que ahí no había ocurrido nada; mucho menos para sacar a colación cuando más tarde en la noche se acurrucaban una al lado de la otra en la cama individual de la bajista y proseguían justo en el punto donde se habían visto interrumpidas.

A esas alturas y luego de seis meses de lo mismo, lo único que Gus tenía en claro con certeza era que se veía a sí mismo como lesbiana y además enamorada de Georgie hasta el tuétano. También como una no-virgen, si es que tomaba en cuenta lo intenso de sus sesiones amorosas y las gotas de sangre que había encontrado en su ropa interior un mes atrás y que no obedecían a nada más que a los tres dedos con los que la bajista la había acariciado desde dentro hasta llegar directo al corazón.

Gus suponía que para tener sólo catorce años y jamás haber tenido pareja antes (Georgie había sido su primer todo) aquello era lo que podía considerarse como un paraíso en tierra, pero lo cierto es que no lo era.

Más allá de ardientes palabras susurradas a media voz por el placer y sofocadas por los cobertores, lo suyo no pasaba de una relación prohibida y oculta, minus la parte de ‘relación’ porque no eran ni novias, ni pareja, ni nada y a Gus eso le dolía.

La baterista solía decirse seguido que en preguntar y confirmar no se perdía nada, pero cuando por fin la situación se daba como para que ocurriera, se le secaba la boca y la lengua se le trababa. “¿Qué somos?”, como pregunta y con la simpleza de dos palabras y tres sílabas, se convertía en su peor pesadilla y al final no hacía nada, dejando así que todo siguiera su curso, no muy segura si iban cuesta arriba o rodando directo a una pendiente escarpada.

Tan sumida se encontraba Gus en sus lúgubres pensamientos que apenas si fue consciente de lo rápido que había transcurrido el tiempo y la hora de tutorías extra-clase al fin había llegado a su término.

—… nos vemos el lunes sin falta.

—… no olviden repasar los ejercicios del capítulo siete…

—¿… por una hamburguesa de la cafetería?

—Gussi —le dijo Georgie, sentándose a su lado en la banca—. Estás como ida.

—Uhmmm… —Carraspeó la baterista—. Sólo estaba, uhm, pensando en algo.

—¿Tú pensando? Oh, esa es buena —la chanceó Georgie—. ¿Estás lista para irnos? Mamá dijo que hoy llegaría más tarde que de costumbre y que traería comida china, así que podemos pasar rápido por el supermercado y comprar lo que queramos. No tiene que ser nada saludable si no nos apetece.

—Suena bien —murmuró Gus, asiendo los tirantes de su mochila y dispuesta a dejar de lado sus preocupaciones por una tarde de viernes como las que tanto le gustaban.

Por desgracia para ella…

—Hey, Georgie —se les acercó Daniel Berger, un compañero de curso de la bajista y eterno enamorado de ésta—, ¿ya te vas? —Preguntó, ignorando a Gus como si no estuviera presente—. Verás… Tengo planes de ir al cine esta tarde y pensé en invitarte. Te oí decir lo mucho que adoras ver películas de terror así que me acordé de ti y sólo en ti cuando vi que anunciaban la tercera parte de Tripas Sangrientas, ¿qué dices?

La bajista sonrió, incapaz de desairar a Daniel del todo, ya fuera porque lo encontraba halagador o le tenía demasiada pena. —Lo siento, será otro día. Esta tarde ya tengo planes.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Ernie me ha dicho que ya la fue a ver y que la película estuvo genial. Tiene una escena de decapitación increíble…

Dejando salir su lado amante del gore y las buenas escenas con sangre, Georgie no tardó en enfrascarse dentro de una discusión para debatir si la tercera parte sería tan buena como las dos primeras, decapitación o no de por medio. Y con ello el malestar de Gus no hizo más que incrementarse.

Nada tenía la baterista en contra de Daniel Berger, excepto el que quizá lo veía como una competencia seria por la atención y el afecto de la bajista. Que Georgie no aceptara sus repetidas invitaciones a salir no significaba nada cuando al otro lado de la balanza se ponía el hecho de que le coqueteaba de vuelta y mucho; justo en esos momentos le sonreía a Daniel de oreja a oreja y se retorcía un mechón de largo cabello castaño, enredándolo en su dedo anular del mismo modo en que tenía a Gus sin siquiera saberlo.

—Ya es tarde, vámonos —estalló Gus de pronto, arrepintiéndose apenas un segundo después de su exabrupto cuando Georgie la volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada, igual de sorprendida que ella por verla perder la sempiterna paciencia que la caracterizaba.

Avergonzada por su comportamiento, Gus se giró y empezó a caminar directo a la salida. No deseaba escuchar como Georgie se disculpaba por ella, bastante tenía con el mar de lava ardiente que le quemaba en el pecho a causa de los celos como para agregar azufre a la mezcla.

Un par de metros adelante, la bajista la alcanzó y sin mediar palabra entre ambas, imitó su paso apresurado hasta que se vieron fuera del edificio y de oídos indiscretos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le espetó, no sin una pizca de irritación.

—Nada —gruñó Gus. En realidad pasaba todo—. Es sólo que no soporto a Daniel Berger. Hay algo en su persona que no me gusta.

—Ya, a mí tampoco —admitió Georgie—, pero estamos juntos en el laboratorio de química y siempre se encarga de hacer los reportes por ambos. Así que a menos que quiera empezar ahora a hacer mi parte, mejor le sigo un poco el jueguito.

—¿O sea que aceptaste su invitación? —Gus apretó los dientes, resignada a confirmar su más grande temor.

—Nah, yo paso de Daniel. Le dije que tenía mucho que estudiar y que de paso mamá preferiría que yo no saliera con chicos hasta cumplir los treinta años, no que eso último sea mentira del todo pero… Tú entiendes —hizo entrechocar sus hombros, y Gus ardió de deseos en indagar un poco al respecto.

—¿Qué crees que diría Melissa si un día apareces con un chico y le dices que es tu novio?

Georgie resopló. —Francamente, no lo sé… Supongo que nada, tal vez se sorprendería o me diría que tuviera cuidado al usar los condones. Todo es posible con ella.

Gus asintió, porque en efecto, la madre de la bajista era un poco peculiar tanto en su forma de pensar como en el resto de su persona. Tanto podía reaccionar como uno se lo esperaba, como lo contrario, o como una tercera opción que rayara en lo bizarro, siendo esa última opción la peor de todas.

—Da igual, no es como si fuera a ocurrir —agregó Georgie, sorprendiendo a Gus cuando a pesar de ir caminando por la calle, le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

«Pregunta ahora, ¡hazlo!», se dijo Gus a sí misma, los labios temblorosos por la simple idea de atreverse a sacar a colación lo que ocurría entre ambas. «Cobarde, ahora mismo, ¡pregúntale!» siguió gritando su mente hasta que un zumbido se instaló en sus oídos, pero Gus no hizo nada y permaneció callada durante el resto del trayecto hasta casa de la bajista, la propia Georgie rellenando el silencio con una historia graciosa de cómo su maestro de tutorías borraba parte del procedimiento en el pizarrón a causa de su enorme barriga.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Georgie le soltó la mano a Gus y las dos se descalzaron y dejaron las mochilas al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Comemos de una vez o empezamos con la primera película? —Preguntó Georgie, ya inclinada sobre el estante de los DVD’s y revisando cuáles podrían ser las opciones de la tarde.

A Gus el estómago se le llenó de mariposas. Comer implicaba eso, comer y nada más; ver películas por el contrario, iba más de la mano con sentarse pegaditas en el sofá de la sala, besarse apenas darle play a la película y seguir en lo mismo mientras los créditos finales aparecían casi dos horas después. No había que ser genio para saber hacia dónde se decantaba su preferencia.

Y tal como era de pronosticarse, 194 minutos después el final de Titanic las sorprendió a mitad de una intensa sesión de caricias por debajo de la ropa. Gus ya ni recordaba cómo terminaba esa película y seguro no lo averiguaría en un futuro cercano por mucho que la repitieran cada tantos viernes, dado que sólo era un pretexto para mantener su deliciosa rutina, pero ella no tenía quejas al respecto.

—¿Pongo otro DVD? —Inquirió Georgie mirando a Gus a los ojos con absoluta seriedad a pesar de que sus dedos jugaban por debajo del sostén con uno de los pezones de la baterista hasta hacerlo endurecerse.

—Uhhh —gimió Gus bajito—. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a tu habitación?

Georgie la besó en los labios. —Bien. En marcha.

Sintiendo las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo cubierto por una levísima capa de transpiración, Gus siguió a Georgie hasta su habitación y una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta con el pasador, sólo por si acaso…

Sin mediar palabras innecesarias, Georgie se desnudó y Gus la imitó, cada una dejando su ropa a los pies de extremos opuestos de la cama antes de saltar sobre el colchón y taparse con el fresco edredón.

—Tengo tanta hambre… Podría comerte entera… —Abrió Georgie la boca sobre el cuello de Gus y succionó la delicada piel que se encontraba entre la base y la clavícula.

—No, no soy comida, detente —se retorció Gus sin oponer verdadera resistencia—. Basta…

Posicionándose entre sus piernas, Georgie unió sus pelvis en un cadencioso ritmo. La piel de sus vientres unidos ardió y el ritmo de su corazón se volvió uno; en ese pequeño capullo protector de mantas, respiraron el aire de la otra y se perdieron del tiempo y del mundo por largas horas.

No fue sino hasta que el ruido de un automóvil en la cochera (presumiblemente el de Melissa) las alertó del transcurrir del tiempo que se separaron para tomar aire y a toda prisa vestirse de vuelta.

—Lindo trasero —palmeó Georgie la retaguardia de Gus, apenas cubierta por la ropa interior, mientras su dueña seguía luchando por colocarse la camiseta. La bajista por su parte ya estaba del todo arreglada por lo que bajó a recibir a su madre, no sin antes recordarle a Gus que hiciera lo mismo.

Revisando su aspecto en el espejo, la baterista llegó a la conclusión de que su apariencia actual gritaba ‘¡Sexo!’ desde todos los poros. Era imposible de negar con el cuello repleto de marcas rojizas, los labios inflamados y la mirada brillosa. Hasta su aroma gritaba a feromonas. La ropa arrugada y puesta con prisa tampoco ayudaba, mucho menos el cabello desarreglado…

—Mierda. —Tomando aire y el escaso valor que aún le corría por las venas, Gus bajó a saludar a Melissa, quien luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, conversaba con Georgie en la cocina, las dos calentando la comida china que cenarían ese día.

—Hola, Melissa —saludó Gus a la madre de la bajista.

—Hey, cariño. Justo hablábamos de ti —le informó Melissa alegremente—. Le decía a Georgie lo agradecida que estoy de que pases los viernes con ella. Es imposible para mí salir antes del trabajo y no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo a solas.

—Gussi me hace muy buena compañía —abrazó Georgie a la baterista por la cintura, y ésta se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

Era más que el gesto cariñoso, era el incluir ‘Gussi’ como si nada y con tanta naturalidad… En casa y sólo en ocasiones especiales, Gus pasaba a ser Gusti para sus padres o su hermano Franz, pero el Gussi le pertenecía sólo a Georgie…

—Me alegro que así sea, chicas —les sonrió Melissa—. Ahora iré a tomar un baño y a la cama. Ustedes cenen y no olviden lavar la vajilla al terminar. No se desvelen mucho.

—Ow, mamá. Pero si mañana es sábado —le recordó Georgie a su progenitora—. Además, no sería una pijamada si nos vamos a la cama temprano.

Melissa suspiró con resignación. —Bien, tú decides. Sólo recuerda que mañana es tu turno de hacer la limpieza de la casa, así que piensa bien si te acuestas al amanecer o no.

—Hecho. —Besando la mejilla de su madre, Georgie le deseó buenas noches y la siguió con la mirada hasta el segundo piso—. Phew, casi…

—¿Casi?

—Cuando bajé a saludarla me preguntó si estábamos ejercitándonos, ¿puedes creerlo? —Soltó una risita—. No tuve cara para decirle que en realidad nosotras-…

—Shhh, no digas eso —la calló Gus, capaz de morir de vergüenza si Georgie le daba nombre a lo que hacían antes. Mejor era dejarlo así en las sombras.

—Ok —decayó la expresión alegre de la bajista—. Uhm, ¿cenamos?

—Bien…

Calentando sus porciones en el microondas, no tardaron en sentarse frente a frente sobre la mesa de la cocina y conversar de todo y nada, desde la escuela a su próximo concierto, esta vez para la localidad.

Una vez terminaron de comer y lavar la vajilla tal cual se los había pedido Melissa, corrieron escaleras arriba en una tonta carrera en la cual Georgie quedó ganadora pero por poco.

—¿Vale que pida un premio? —Fingió inocencia, cerrando la puerta y sacándose la camiseta por encima de la cabeza—. ¿O recibes tú un castigo?

Dejándose guiar hasta la cama y tocar con la familiaridad que sólo la confianza daba, Gus cerró los ojos y se meció por los suaves besos que Georgie le dio por todo el rostro.

—Uh, no es justo… —Musitó cuando las expertas manos de la bajista se colaron por la parte delantera de su holgado pantalón y la acariciaron por encima de las bragas deportivas que vestía. Aquel no sería el primer orgasmo de la tarde, pero prometía ser uno de los más intensos si es que la pericia de los dedos de Georgie servía como garantía de algo.

Con el ‘te amo’ en la punta de la lengua, Gus arqueó la espalda y gimió.

—Georgie… Georgie…

—¿Mía, Gussi? —Murmuró la bajista contra su mejilla, jamás perdiendo el ritmo de sus caricias—. ¿Eres mía, Gussi? ¿Sólo mía?

—Sí, sí —jadeó Gus con voz ronca, corriéndose con una facilidad tal que sintió como si el orgasmo le fuera arrancado del cuerpo junto con un pedazo de su alma.

Temblando como una hoja a merced del viento, Gus abrazó a Georgie y la besó perezosa en los labios, una pizca incómoda por la humedad en su entrepierna pero consciente de que había valido la pena.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Se burló Gus de la bajista—. ¿Tu premio o mi supuesto castigo?

—Oh, es cierto… —Rió Georgie, apartándole un rubio mechón de cabello de la frente sudorosa—. Eso es hacer trampa, Gussi. Peor que meterme el pie para evitar que llegue primero.

—Yo llegué primero, acéptalo, mala perdedora —sonrió Gus, disfrutando todavía los rescoldos de su pasión en agradables ondas por todo el cuerpo.

—Tramposa —le besó Georgie la punta de la nariz.

—Entonces… —La empujó Gus sobre su espalda y la bajista no se resistió al verse a merced de la otra chica. No cuando ésta le bajaba los pantalones, bragas incluidas y se posicionaba entre sus piernas con un aspecto de determinación total—. Deja pruebo a qué sabe la victoria… —Dijo con la voz ronca, inclinándose hasta lamer su clítoris con la lengua y lograr con ello que Georgie gimiera desde el fondo de la garganta.

—Mmm —se retorció la bajista sobre la cama, por lo que Gus la asió por los muslos y la hizo mantener la postura. Una pequeña probada nunca era suficiente.

Así, de rodillas frente a Georgie y prodigándole su amor de la única manera en la que era aceptable por ser lo suyo aún un secreto hasta para ellas mismas, Gus la hizo llegar hasta el orgasmo al cabo de unos minutos a base de usar su lengua y dos dedos curiosos pero insistentes.

—Ven acá, uh, abrázame —pateó Georgie los restos de su ropa y los de la baterista fuera de la cama, envolviéndolas luego a ambas bajo el edredón. Uniendo los labios en un lánguido beso, lo que siguió después sorprendió a Gus tanto que el corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tsk, no grites o mamá vendrá a ver si te estoy matando —hizo Georgie intentos de besarla otra vez, pero Gus se resistió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por siempre? ¿Quisieras hacer esto por siempre? —Repitió Gus lo que segundos atrás había dicho Georgie—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

De nueva cuenta pero por una razón completamente diferente, la boca se le secó y la garganta se le cerró bajo la presión de un puño invisible que le impedía respirar. Si Georgie lo decía… Si Georgie declaraba lo suyo como algo real y no sólo una relación que estaba dentro de su cabeza… Gus moriría de simple felicidad.

Georgie frunció el ceño, y aún en la semi-penumbra de la habitación, un gesto de preocupación fue más que visible en su rostro. —No quise decir eso. Yo… Gus, perdona. No quería hacerte enojar. Fue una tontería. Olvida lo que dije, ¿sí? Fue por lo intenso del momento, yo en verdad no quise decir eso. Mierda… ¿Me perdonas, verdad?

Dentro de Gus, algo se rompió irremediablemente. Aquello no era lo que esperaba escuchar, no ni en un millón de años. Dolía como el demonio y era insoportable.

—¿Gussi? —La abrazó Georgie, aterrada a su vez del silencio de la otra chica—. Por favor, no te molestes conmigo. No era mi intención molestarte.

—N-No, claro que no —trastabilló Gus con su propia voz, incapaz de creer cómo seguía viva si el agujero que llevaba en el pecho le dolía como una quemadura.

—Eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. No arruinaré lo que tenemos con tontos sentimientos, ¿ok? Sólo… Olvida lo que dije.

«Olvida. Olvida todo», se repitió Gus como un mantra, rígida de cuerpo y fría hasta la médula. No importaba, Georgie la rodeó con sus brazos y no la dejó ir a pesar de los temblores que de pronto parecían haberse apoderado de su cuerpo. «Olvida que hubo posibilidades, olvida la esperanza, olvida las ilusiones… Olvida», apretó Gus los ojos y empezó a llorar, imposibilitada de no hacerlo por el dolor lacerante que parecía aumentar con cada beso («de amigas, sólo de amigas» se recordó) que Georgie depositaba en su rostro.

—Gussi… No llores.

—No, perdona —se limpió la baterista el rostro con el dorso de la mano—. Mierda. Perdón, perdón…

Acompañándola con lágrimas de su propio dolor, Georgie la abrazó aún más fuerte y lloró con ella; por ella, por sí misma y por ambas.

Rompiendo la rutina empezada seis meses antes con un simple beso frente al televisor, aquello marcó el inicio de una nueva etapa de vida en su no-relación; el fin del cuento de hadas y el despertar a la realidad.

De lejos, no una noche de viernes y madrugada de sábado normal para ambas. Ni de lejos.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Tal vez.

**2.- Tal vez.**

 

El próximo viernes trajo consigo un cambio de rutina por demás esperado y temido: En lugar de dirigirse al aula 303 de tutorías y esperar a Georgie frente a la puerta durante una hora, Gus salió aquel día de sus clases y a paso lento y casi arrastrando los pies sobre el duro pavimento, caminó hasta su propia casa.

Mientras cruzaba el umbral y se escabullía apresurada escaleras arriba para evitar encontrarse con algún miembro de su familia, no pudo evitarse sentirse como un vulgar ladrón. El por qué escondía su llegada tenía bastante qué ver con evitar explicar sus razones para ello; la norma en la casa Schäfer era que Gus no dormiría en su habitación los viernes porque los pasaba en casa de Georgie, y punto. Ya no era necesario pedir permiso ni avisar de antemano porque era un hecho; en viernes, ya nadie colocaba su plato a la hora de la comida así como tampoco era su turno para sacar la basura.

Gus no existía más en su propio hogar por la simple razón de que era viernes y se encontraba con Georgie, excepto por ese día que era viernes y _no_ se encontraba con Georgie. Toda una paradoja.

Entrando a su habitación y dejándose caer de frente sobre la cama, Gus abrazó la más mullida de sus almohadas y enterró el rostro sobre ella para no llorar. En verdad, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? No recordaba siquiera la última vez que había puesto un pie en su alcoba una tarde de viernes en por lo menos un año. Sus pijamadas de fin de semana con Georgie eran la ley incluso desde antes que lo no-suyo diera comienzo con un simple beso tantos meses atrás.

Aún con los ojos brumosos por las lágrimas que no derramaría (oh no, antes muerta por perder la última pizca de dignidad que le quedaba), Gus admiró cuidadosamente cada centímetro en su habitación, preguntándose si en verdad marcaría una diferencia que ella estuviera ahí y no en la misma banca de siempre esperando a que Georgie terminara con sus asesorías de geometría.

Lo que era peor, la propia Georgie no sabía que al menos por esa tarde y las que estaban por venir, nadie más esperaría por ella a la salida del aula 303 porque la propia Gus había sido incapaz de decírselo. Luego de una semana completa de evitarla cada vez que se topaban en los corredores de la escuela y pegarse como chicle a los gemelos durante los ensayos para no tener que intercambiar palabra alguna que no fuera estrictamente relacionado con la banda, lo único que le había quedado a Gus era la mirada dolida de Georgie y un agujero enorme en el pecho, justo donde estaba segura debía estar su corazón.

—Y entonces ese pesado de Daniel Berger se le acercará a la hora de la salida y… ¡Dios, no! —Se retorció en la cama, imaginando la escena tan clara como si se tratara de una película. Extrañada por su ausencia, Georgie se encogería de hombros y como por arte de magia, tal vez hasta sería ella quien invitaría a Daniel Berger a las tres grandes C’s: Cine, cena y cama. Y por supuesto que Daniel diría que sí. Era Georgie, ¿por qué no? La propia Gus aceptaría sin siquiera pestañear.

«Ugh, estoy dramatizando», admitió Gus para sí. Por supuesto que Georgie no aceptaría ninguna invitación de Daniel, mucho menos las haría ella. A la bajista en verdad no le gustaba el pobre chico, y la propia Georgie se lo había repetido a Gus hasta el cansancio. Era entonces su propio cerebro jugándole malas pasadas, al parecer, para hacerla sufrir.

—Soy patética —suspiró Gus, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo y haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para no llorar. Fue imposible y de paso inútil; gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus sienes hasta perderse en el rubio cabello. La nariz se le constipó al igual que la garganta se le cerró.

Luego nada. Gus escondió la cabeza bajo una almohada, y todavía pensando en Georgie, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio al país de las pesadillas.

 

Horas después y cuando el sol de la tarde ya caía sobre la habitación dándole un aspecto mortecino que asemejaba al de la naturaleza muerta, Gus despertó de su mal sueño, con el cabello revuelto y la sensación de estar empapada de sudor. No toda ella, pero al llevarse la mano al cuello, comprobó asqueada que estaba húmedo de transpiración.

¿Cuánto había dormido? Por el aspecto de la tarde a través de la ventana, parecía que por lo menos el resto del día. Gus se talló los ojos y poco a poco la angustia de antes regresó para instaurarse sobre su pecho. Dormir no había solucionado nada, pero al menos del fuego doloroso de antes había dado paso a los rescoldos que venían en compañía de la desolación. Un cambio al menos de su estado anterior.

Cuidadosa de movimientos, al mismo tiempo, temerosa de romperse al menor paso en falso, Gus se sentó al borde del colchón y analizó sus opciones. Podría simplemente quedarse en cama el resto del día y fingir que ni ella, ni Georgie, no mucho menos lo ocurrido una semana atrás (o seis meses) había pasado jamás. Claro que en algún momento tendría que bajar y dar la cara, soportar estoica las preguntas de su madre de por qué se encontraba en casa y escudar una excusa lo bastante buena como para no atraer sobre su persona más atención de la que requería.

—Asco de vida —gruñó Gus para sí, ahogando un bostezo con el dorso de la mano. Por supuesto que su madre la acosaría con preguntas. Desde el simple “¿Qué haces aquí? Es viernes” como si ella no supiera el día de la semana en que vivían, hasta el temido “¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutiste con Georgie?” que desde ya le estaba produciendo dentera.

Bufando ante la imagen mental, Gus decidió que lo primero sería dar un paso a la vez. Empezando por ropa nueva que no estuviera húmeda de transpiración. Sujetando desde los bajos la camiseta que vestía, se la sacó por la cabeza y suspiró aliviada cuando una leve brisa le refrescó la piel sudada.

—Qué diferencia… Uh, mucho mejor —movió apenas los labios al hablar, lanzando la prenda hasta el cesto de ropa sucia y encestando sin mayor complicación.

Abandonando la cama, Gus consideró el tomar una ducha y dormir un poco más después. «O sólo dormir y punto», ponderó, a sabiendas de que no iba a poder hacerlo a menos que se lavara de encima la fina capa de sudor que la cubría. «Qué remedio», estiró la mano en pos de una toalla del armario cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Franz, su hermano mayor, apareció en el umbral portando la misma cara de sorpresa y horror que ella puso al verlo ahí.

—¡Mierda, Gus!

—¡Franz! —Chilló aterrada, usando un brazo para cubrirse el cuerpo y con el otro tirar de la toalla hasta tenerla pegada contra el pecho pero de poca ayuda al momento de ocultar su desnudez.

La puerta se cerró de vuelta en un estruendo y después la voz de Franz le llegó a Gus a través de la madera, opacada y un tanto tímida.

—¿Perdón? Yo… Uhm, juro que no sabía que estabas aquí. Jamás está aquí los viernes, joder… Venía sólo por un libro. Lo siento… ¿Gus? —Pausa—. Di algo.

Todavía con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora y una vergüenza boba de haber sido visto desnuda (sostén o no, contaba como tal), Gus se volvió a poner la camiseta de antes y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermano mayor recitando una retahíla de disculpas con la frente apoyada en la pared.

—No seas idiota, idiota —le pegó en la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. Tampoco es para tanto, erm, sólo olvidemos que pasó y ya.

—Seh… —Entró Franz en la habitación, una mano en torno a la nuca y la cabeza gacha—. Te juro que cerré los ojos en cuanto vi que no tenías puesta la camiseta y… Ok, me calló —se interrumpió al ver la mirada de muerte que Gus le daba—. Pero en serio, no sabía que estabas aquí. Mamá no me dijo nada, sino, hubiera llamado a la puerta como siempre.

—Mmm, ok —se mordisqueó Gus el labio inferior—. Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Olvida lo que viste.

Franz advirtió el filo cortante de su tono, por lo que arrugó un poco las cejas. —Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es viernes —resaltó lo obvio, y Gus se tuvo que contener para no ponerle los ojos en blanco—. ¿Por qué no estás en casa de Georgie? ¿Discutieron o algo?

La baterista suspiró. —Dejémoslo en algo, ¿sí? Mejor dime cuál libro viniste a buscar y te lo doy de una buena vez. Yo, uhm, estaba por meterme a bañar.

—Patrañas —entrecerró Franz los ojos, vislumbrando la mentira incluso a la distancia—. Dilo, ¿qué pasó?

—No quiero hablar de eso —se cruzó Gus de brazos—. No pasó nada de nada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Nada? Te estás poniendo roja de lo mal que mientes.

—¡Idiota! —Resopló Gus, molesta por ser tan transparente con sus sentimientos—. No molestes.

La expresión burlona de Franz cambió hasta volverse de preocupación. —Gus…

—En serio, ¡no es nada! ¡Nada! —Apretó la baterista los ojos con fuerza porque de otra manera se iba a soltar llorando—. No peleamos, ni discutimos. Yo sólo… Franz… —Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y en ello dejó salir lo que desde tiempo atrás se la corroía por dentro—, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que… me gustan las chicas?

—Uhhh… ¿Esto va en serio? ¿No es una broma? —Se paralizó éste, cavilando bien sus palabras antes de abrir la boca—. Yo… Tú… ¿La verdad? Erm… ¿No lo tomarás a mal ni nada?

—Franz… —Caminó Gus hasta la cama y se dejó caer de costado—. No soy una princesita de cristal que se rompe a la primera, tú escúpelo.

—Es que tú… Y yo siempre pensé que… Si te soy honesto y lo voy a ser porque eres mi hermana y odiaría mentirte… —Se atusó el cabello hasta dejárselo de punta—. No es una sorpresa del todo, ¿vale? Porque te gusta vestir esos pantalones que compras en la sección de hombres, adoras Metallica como pocas personas en el mundo y tocas la batería en lugar del violín, la flauta o algún instrumento que sea ‘femenino’ —enfatizó su punto al usar los dedos para marcar un par de comillas en el aire—. Lo que quiero decir es que eres mi hermana y te conozco… Te aceptó, tanto si te gustan los chicos como… las chicas —murmuró lo último, porque a pesar de ser él y Gus cercanos como pocos hermanos, aún existían barreras que los separaban.

Era la parte incómoda de ser amigos, llevarse bien y de vez en cuando compartir confidencias susurradas a media luz cuando se daba la situación, pero al mismo tiempo ser hermanos de sangre, y por el mismo vínculo sentir que esa relación era de algún modo incorrecta. Tanto Franz como Gus estaban conscientes de que al ser hermanos, y adolescentes además, lo que se esperaría de ambos serían eternas discusiones a gritos y rivalidad de muerte, cuando la realidad era que entre ambos reinaba una tranquilidad impropia y respeto mutuo. Ya fuera la crianza recibida o que de verdad eran más amigos que hermanos a pesar de la diferencia de casi cuatro años de edad, lo cierto es que en situaciones donde requerían ayuda el uno del otro sabían que podían contar con el apoyo necesario y era lo que bastaba.

—Es decir —continuó Franz—, por mí está bien si hoy mismo cruzas la puerta de la mano de una chica. Mamá y papá pensarían lo mismo, ¿sabes? Te queremos sin condiciones, Gus.

Dejando salir un largo suspiro, la baterista se hizo un pequeño ovillo sobre la cama. —Lo sé, y en verdad que lo aprecio, pero…

—¿Pero? —La animó Franz a continuar. Incapaz de verla en aquel estado de desolación, su hermano se sentó al lado de ella y le acarició la espalda en largos movimientos circulares, a la espera de que como cuando eran niños, Gus dejara caer el peso de sus hombros y se liberara.

—Me gusta Georgie…

—Oh.

—Mucho.

—Ok.

—Y es obvio que yo no a ella, y eso d-d-duele —rompió Gus a llorar apretando los puños contra los ojos.

—Gusti…

—Es que… Es que no es justo —resopló Gus con la boca pastosa y un levísimo dolor justo entre las cejas que prometía convertirse en algo más—. Se siente horrible.

—El primer amor es así —suspiró Franz, apartándole del rostro un mechón de rubio cabello—. Te rechazó, ¿no es así? ¿Por eso estás en casa en lugar de estar con ella?

Gus bufó. —No, no me rechazó, idiota. ¿De qué hablas?

—Espera… —Arqueó Franz una ceja—. ¿Cómo sabes entonces que no le gustas de la misma manera si no te rechazó? ¿Al menos le dijiste algo?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —Se incorporó Gus apoyada en un codo—. Insisto, ¿de qué hablas?

—No, ¿de qué hablas tú? —Le preguntó Franz—. Es imposible que te rechacen si no te declaras antes, duh, y dices que no lo has hecho. Disculpa si sumé dos más dos y el resultado fue lechuga al cuadrado —refunfuñó Franz, sin intención alguna de romper la creciente discusión entre ambos pero de cualquier modo lográndolo.

—¿… lechuga al cuadrado? —Gus soltó una carcajada larga y ronca—. ¡Franz, eres un idiota! ¡Un idiota al cuadrado! —Rodó después sobre su costado, hundiendo el rostro en el edredón para sofocar las carcajadas.

—Vaya con las crías de ahora —resopló el aludido, incrédulo de cómo en menos de diez minutos habían pasado por una vergüenza suprema, un momento dramático y después convertido todo en una comedia de lo más barata. Simplemente no entendía—. Pues si no le has dicho nada y ella no sabe que le gustas, entonces es imposible que te haya rechazado; ergo, no tienes por qué estar llorando, al menos no tanto.

Gus alzó la cabeza y lo miró con expresión recelosa. —Es obvio que no le gusto, y sería tan idiota como tú si me ilusiono pensando lo contrario.

—Y dale con lo de idiota —gruñó Franz—. En primera, soy listo como un delfín-…

—Claro —rodó Gus los ojos—, tienes aletas y sabes trucos.

—… y en segunda —siguió Franz, sin dejarse amedrentar—, ¿qué prueba tienes de que así sea? Por todo lo que me dices y deduzco, tal vez Georgie no tenga ni la menor idea de lo que sientes, y eso es mejor que el rechazo directo, ¿eh?

—Unf, eso hasta que se lo diga de frente y entonces sí me mande a la mierda —volvió a rodar Gus hasta quedar tendida de espaldas—. ¿Te das cuenta por qué es tan horrible? Estoy en una situación de perder-perder con ella. Se lo digo y puede que hasta me deje de hablar por el resto de su vida; no se lo digo y… —Le tembló el labio inferior—. Olvídalo. Me voy a quedar callada.

—Gus, basta —le desdibujó Franz con un simple dedo las líneas de tensión que llevaba marcadas en el rostro—, te estás haciendo sufrir sola y por nada. No seas tu propia víctima.

—No es sólo ‘nada’ para mí —balbuceó la chica—, lo es todo. Sería peor si me rechaza y todo se va al carajo.

—Mira, no te voy a decir que todo saldrá bien porque no lo sé con certeza, nadie lo sabe, pero se supone que si dejas pasar las oportunidades en la vida, llegará un punto donde mirarás atrás y te darás cuenta que lamentas más lo que no hiciste, que lo que sí hiciste y salió mal. Lo que quiero decir es díselo y ya. Georgie entenderá, y si no… Aunque suene cruel, Gusti, pero lo superarás. Eres fuerte —recalcó, apartándole un mechón de la frente—. Y siempre está la posibilidad de que ambas puedan dejarlo ir; incluso si Georgie sólo se siente atraída por los chicos y te ve como una amiga y nada más, puede encontrar halagador que la veas de esa forma especial y lo entienda mejor que si únicamente dejas de hablarle y la ignoras.

Gus asintió una vez y el corazón se le encogió un poco más en su sitio. —Puede ser…

—Sé valiente y todo saldrá bien. Si no, igual vuelve a casa y llora mucho, aquí estaré para ti. Después todo estará bien de verdad.

—Eres un simplón, Franz —se tendió Gus de lado y apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de su hermano—, pero das buenos consejos. A veces. Todavía no olvido tu grandiosa idea de meter un rollo de aluminio en el microondas.

—Jo, ni me lo recuerdes. Mamá me tendría castigado todavía de no ser porque mentimos diciendo que fue un accidente —rió al recordar el episodio.

—Uh-uh… Hey Franz…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias —exhaló Gus—. Más que nada por no salir huyendo desde un inicio.

—Ay, Gusti —le pasó Franz el brazo por la cintura y la atrajo contra sí—. Eres una terca cabeza-dura, pero resulta que también eres mi hermana predilecta…

—Soy la única que tienes, idiota —gruñó Gus con la boca pegada al pecho de Franz—, así que no quieras colar esa patraña conmigo.

—Lo que sea. El punto es que haría todo por ti, y eso incluye escucharte y hacer que todo sea mejor. Admitiré que esperaba otro tipo de situación, más del tipo en que un chico te haría sufrir y yo me vería involucrado en una masacre para rescatar tu honor, acá tu virginidad, pero éste no parece un caso de esos, ¿o sí? No hay nada que se le parezca de por medio y tampoco me creo capaz de hacerle algo a Georgie por lo que no es de mi incumbencia meterme.

—Mmm, respecto a eso del honor… —Gus se odió por sentir esa necesidad imperiosa de confesar sus pecados, pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, las palabras salieron de su boca a borbotones—. La verdad es que ya no soy virgen.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —La apartó Franz de golpe, mirándola a los ojos con tal intensidad que a Gus le ardieron hasta las orejas de la vergüenza—. ¡No juegues con eso! ¿Quién fue? ¡Voy a matarlo! ¿O es una ella? ¡Oh, Gus, tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Dilo! ¿Con quién lo hiciste? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Usaste protección? ¡Dime que sí, carajo!

—Franz, esas son muchas preguntas y me estás asustando —balbuceó Gus, aliviada cuando su hermano aflojó el agarre de sus manos y pareció recuperarse un poco—. Por supuesto que lo hice con Georgie, hace como un mes en su casa, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más después de lo de antes? Y deja te digo que la parte de la protección es innecesaria en este caso, ¿sabes?

Fran abrió la boca varias veces, pero igual número de ocasiones la cerró, al parecer sin saber bien cómo expresarse y de qué modo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo hiciste con Georgie y aún así no sabes de sus sentimientos por ti? Porque francamente… La posibilidad de rechazo es lo que menos esperaría de su parte, Gus. —Perplejo aún por la repentina revelación, Franz dejó escapar un suspiro—. Sé honesta, puedes negarte a responder pero… ¿Cuándo dices que ya no eres virgen es porque…?

—Porque nos acostamos, Franz, no seas-…

—¡Basta con lo de idiota, sé clara!

—Bien —resopló Gus, aliviada al menos que Franz la trataba más con curiosidad y respeto de iguales que regañándola, porque pese a todo, empezar a tener vida sexual activa a los catorce no era precisamente lo mejor que podría ella hacer a tan temprana edad—. Hablo de todo el paquete completo: Besos, desnudas, sangré cuando ella metió sus dedos en mi-…

—Oh por Diosss…

—¡Franz!, ¿quieres oír o no todo?

—¿De verdad quiero? —Se llevó su hermano la mano al pecho mientras sus ojos desenfocados miraban al techo—. Gus, esto lo pone todo sobre una nueva perspectiva. Creo que la idiota aquí eres tú.

—¡Hey!

—Piénsalo, sólo piénsalo —señaló Franz lo evidente—. Estoy suponiendo que ambas eran vírgenes —dejó la cuestión en el aire, pero una mirada de Gus se lo dijo todo: Sí, lo eran hasta que la curiosidad pudo más—, y así como tú le diste algo valioso, ella hizo lo mismo por ti. Supongo que esto tiene tiempo ocurriendo…

—Un par de meses —admitió Gus—, pero nosotras nunca… Quiero decir, jamás hablamos de eso. Hablábamos de todo, pero no de eso.

—¿Ha salido Georgie con algún chico desde entonces? —Negativa por parte de Gus—. ¿O alguna chica?

—No, al menos no que yo sepa y lo sabría, sí, porque nos contamos todo, o al menos eso creía yo —se mordió Gus el labio inferior—. No me quiero hacer ilusiones, Franz, pero… Están esas señales, yo tampoco soy tonta, hasta creí que habría algo tácito entre las dos. Y luego…

—¿Luego? —Inquirió su hermano.

—Luego ella dijo algo la semana pesada. Acerca de un siempre y nosotras, pero se retractó y… No sé, Franz. Le he dado mil vueltas y sigo sin saber nada. Me siento avergonzada y tengo miedo, las manos me tiemblan de pensar qué ocurrirá.

—Pase lo que pase será lo que será —afirmó su hermano, limpiándole una lágrima traicionera que le pendía de las pestañas—. Tengo un presentimiento al respecto, pero no sabrás nada hasta que la propia Georgie te diga de su boca qué siente por ti y si quiere llevarlo a otro nivel.

—¿Y si no? —Balbuceó Gus—. ¿Y si prefiere dejarlo ir y olvidar?

—Entonces deberás tratar de quedarte con lo bueno y olvidar porque es lo más sano. Pero como dije, tengo un presentimiento y como siempre, cruzaré los dedos para que todo salga bien.

Gus suspiró. Ella también cruzaría los dedos para un final, si al menos no rosado y feliz, que fuera uno sin la amargura que tanto caracterizaba al primer amor. Tanto si Georgie correspondía a sus sentimientos y formalizaban lo suyo o rompían del todo (no más besos, ni otro tipo de contacto; nada que no fuera continuar con su amistad previa), ella lo aceptaría y trataría de mantener la barbilla en alto.

—Mañana, uhm, mañana iré a su casa y hablaré con ella —afirmó Gus, la voz firme y con el agujero que llevaba en el corazón repleto de fuego y ardor—. ¿Pase lo que pase, Franz?

—Sí, será lo que será —la abrazó su hermano, deseando como nunca que su presentimiento tuviera una pizca de profecía, porque aunque sabía que en el crecer y el madurar se encontraba darse de topes en la vida, él no quería eso para Gus.

Para ella que parecía sufrir siempre más que los demás, si acaso por guardárselo todo y estallar cuando sus fuerzas habían llegado al límite, pidió un sí por parte de Georgie.

Acariciándole el cabello rubio que conservaba su suavidad de bebé, Franz pidió que así fuera por su pequeña hermana Gus.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Sí.

**3.- Sí.**

 

Tras superar la prueba de bajar y explicar por qué esa noche de viernes se encontraba en casa y no con Georgie (“uhhh, es que hoy vino su papá de visita y la llevó a la ciudad”, había dicho eludiendo la mirada curiosa de su progenitora), Gus había pasado el resto de la tarde escondida bajo las mantas y repasando en su cabeza mil y un diálogos que podrían desarrollarse al día siguiente que por fin reuniera el valor necesario y hablara de una buena vez por todas con Georgie.

Poco después de medianoche y con los ojos cerrándosele de cansancio a pesar de la siesta, Gus decidió que cualquiera que fuera la decisión de la bajista, ella la aceptaría. Un sí o un no concreto haría poco en cambiar sus sentimientos por Georgie, pero al menos serviría para seguir adelante con su vida en lugar de quedarse estancada en la misma incertidumbre de siempre. Lo que no le restaba ni le desmerecía a su corazón, pero como se recordó a sí misma antes de dormir, a partir de que ella se confesara, el resto le correspondería a Georgie y sobre ello no podía mandar.

Y por el bien de sus sentimientos, Gus prefirió pedir fuerzas ante un ‘no’ que por un ‘sí’ a sus deseos. Mejor optar para protegerse del dolor, porque de la felicidad de verse correspondida… Ya vería en su momento si llegaba a ocurrir y cómo actuaría a partir de entonces.

Permitiéndose sopesar esa posibilidad luego de haberse pasado una semana completa sumida en oscuros pensamientos, Gus se dejó vencer por el cansancio y cayó en un profundo sueño.

 

—Hey, Gus… —Detuvo Franz a su hermana la mañana siguiente cuando ésta ya estaba por salir de casa, mochila a la espalda y aspecto tenso.

—¿Uh? —Se giró Gus, la mano cerrada en torno al picaporte—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mmm, sólo quería desearte… Suerte y eso, ya sabes, porque vas a ver a Georgie, ¿no es así?

La baterista suspiró. —Sí. Ya le avisé a mamá que iba a volver tarde.

—¿Le llamaste antes de ir? ¿Para ver si está en casa? —Preguntó Franz esta vez en voz baja. No quería alertar a nadie que estuviera dentro de su rango de audición e indagara por qué Gus necesitaba anunciarse para visitar a su mejor amiga.

—Pues no —volvió a suspirar Gus—. Dudo tener el valor para hacerlo, y en todo caso, ¿qué le diría después? Es mejor que me deje de niñerías y vaya en persona, que lo hablemos de frente a frente. Incluso si no está puedo esperarla, y si no es así… Bueno, que sea antes que después.

—Vas con todo, ¿eh? —Le despeinó Franz el cabello y le sonrió—. Sobra decirlo, pero… Todo irá bien.

—Eso no lo sabes-…

—Lo sé, son mis presentimientos 99% infalibles, confía en mí —la interrumpió su hermano mayor—. Cualquiera que sea su respuesta estarás bien porque eres Gus, y eres fuerte, y todo eso —carraspeó—. Sé honesta.

«Honesta», paladeó Gus la palabra y asintió.

—Vale, nos vemos más tarde —se despidió, ajustando las correas de su mochila en torno a los hombros y emprendiendo a paso firme el camino que la separaba de la casa de Georgie. Frente a ella tenía aún varios kilómetros, un viaje en autobús y caminar después otro tanto; un viaje total de casi una hora a pesar de que en sí, la distancia no era mucho.

El tiempo era lo que le sobraba, pues luego de repasarlo mucho, tenía ya en mente las palabras exactas en el tono preciso de voz para decirle a Georgie cómo se sentía, lo que esperaba y lo que quería de ella, claro, si la propia Georgie así lo aceptaba.

Incluso el miedo había desaparecido. Gus no podía estar segura que una vez frente a la bajista no regresaría el contenido de su estómago a causa de los nervios, pero de momento se sentía libre y capaz de volar si extendía los brazos a la brisa de la mañana. Había llegado al absoluto estado de paz donde comprendía que no se podía tener todo en la vida, pero que no tendría nada si no lo pedía primero.

Vista al frente y paso firme, Gus se lo repitió a lo largo de su viaje y por ningún pretexto se permitió creer en lo contrario. Lo que ocurriera después, estaría fuera de sus manos y ella estaba bien con eso.

Bien. Así a secas.

 

Frente a la puerta principal de la casa Listing, Gus sintió como el valor acumulado de las últimas veinticuatro horas se le escapa del cuerpo por todos los poros. Ahí estaba ella, ni cinco minutos atrás tan tranquila y resignada a su suerte, que costaba creer lo mucho que le temblaba el dedo índice al presionar el timbre.

Atenta al ruido de la campañilla y los pies que se escuchaban dentro de la casa y que con cada paso se acercaban más y más, Gus consideró en verdad el darse media vuelta y salir corriendo como loca, o al menos el tirarse entre los arbustos y fingir que no existía.

—Ay Dios —musitó por lo bajo cuando la puerta al fin se abrió y se vio de frente a frente (tal como se lo había dicho a Franz) con Georgie, aún en pijama, y si era válido decirlo, peor aspecto que el de la baterista.

—Eres tú —gruñó la bajista, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a todos lados menos en dirección hacia donde Gus se encontraba—. ¿Sabes? Después de que ayer jamás apareciste ni te tomaste la molestia en decir que no vendrías, la verdad es que tampoco esperaba verte en lo que quedaba del mes.

—Georgie… Lo siento —articuló Gus una disculpa. Su discurso preparado con antelación en el olvido—. Yo… Ayer yo no…

—¿Ayer o toda la semana pasada? Porque francamente… —Bufó Georgie—. No me importa, ¿vale? Ya te disculpaste, ¿era todo lo que venías a hacer aquí? Porque estoy ocupada y no quiero perder el tiempo en tonterías.

—¡No! —Chilló Gus, el corazón latiéndole al doble de su capacidad y amenazando con salírsele de la boca—. Vine a disculparme y a hablar contigo y a decirte todo lo que siento porque… porque… —Gus se enjugó las lágrimas y se recriminó («estúpida, no llores ahora, ¡no llores!») por su debilidad—. Por favor, Georgie, escúchame. No tardaré mucho y después si así lo deseas, me iré. Sólo escúchame antes, no tardaré.

Georgie suspiró y se hizo a un lado. —Vale. Pasa, hablaremos en mi habitación.

Aún limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas por las mejillas, Gus siguió a Georgie escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de la bajista. Por inercia, se descolgó la mochila y la dejó en el suelo apenas cruzar el umbral tal y como hacía siempre que estaba de visita. De pronto, el gesto le pareció poco familiar y ella fuera de lugar por tomarse una confianza que quizá ya no le pertenecía.

—¿Y bien? Te escucho, soy toda oídos —dijo Georgie, sentándose a los pies de la cama y clavando su mirada en Gus.

—Yo… —Luchando con la repentina sequedad en la boca, Gus comenzó a hablar—. Quería decirte que… Me gustas, ¿sí? Más que eso. Estoy enamorada de ti, Georgie. Desde hace tiempo ya. Meses por lo menos. No diré que te amo porque… Es cierto, y lo que menos quiero ahora mismo es asustarte. La última semana fue horrible y después de lo que dijiste… En su momento creí que tú y yo… Que sentías al menos una pizca de lo que yo siento por ti. Me dio pánico y felicidad y al mismo tiempo sentí miedo como nunca antes, pero te retractaste y… —Gus se enjugó más lágrimas que tercas, le corrían hasta la temblorosa barbilla—. Lo que quiero decir es que quizá sea lesbiana, no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que t-te quiero y q-que me gustaría que t-tú y yo f-f-fuéramos pa-pareja o novias o algo, d-digo… —Fastidiada de cómo los nervios la traicionaban haciéndola tartamudear, Gus se detuvo unos segundos para respirar profundamente y continuar—. No estoy segura de cuándo comencé a verte de otra manera que no fuera la normal, uhm, como amigas quiero decir, pero después de aquella primera vez que nos besamos en el sofá… Y luego cuando, ya sabes, lo hicimos… No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde entonces. Y desde siempre he creído que eres tan linda, y talentosa y graciosa y tantas cosas más. Me aterra la idea de que no signifique nada para ti, pero… Tengo que saberlo, Georgie… Quiero creer que después de todo sientes algo, aunque sea pequeñito, por mí. Algo. Y me basta con eso. Algo. Pero si no… No quiero que te sientas obligada ni nada. Yo siempre quiero ser tu amiga. Y está la banda… No lo arruinaré para todos si dices que no me quieres igual, y me costará pero lo lograré, ¿sí? Prometo que sí.

—Gus…

—No, espera, déjame terminar… —Se limpió Gus los ojos con el borde de su camiseta—. De algún modo siempre creí que mi primera vez sería con un chico y la idea me… espantaba, uhm. La imagen no encajaba del todo en mi cabeza y me costó encontrar la razón, o tal vez no, porque se trataba de ti, otra chica. No lo había pensado antes del modo en que lo sé ahora, no estaba del todo segura, pero soy lesbiana, ¿sí?, y es un alivio haber perdido mi virginidad con una chica. Contigo. Porque fue especial aunque dolió un poco y casi me morí de vergüenza con la sangre y la mancha en tus sábanas a pesar de que dijiste que no pasaba nada…

—Es normal un poco de sangre para la primera vez —murmuró Georgie—, lo siento si te lastimé.

—Uhm, no es eso —murmuró Gus, contemplando la idea de terminar de romperse y ya, mandar todo al cuerno y soltarse llorando, pero su orgullo y la necesidad de expresarse pudieron más—. ¿Te gusto al menos? Porque si lo que hicimos significa para ti algo, al menos debes de, no sé, ¿sentirte atraída por mí? Un poquito… Oh Dios… —Los hombros le temblaron y por más que apretó los labios un quejido de dolor abandonó su boca.

—¿Dices esto por lo del otro día o…? —Inquirió Georgie, dejando la pregunta inconclusa.

—Sí. No. —Gus se limpió la nariz—. Es algo que venía pensando desde antes. Cuando dijiste que querías hacer esto por siempre… Fui tan feliz, y reaccioné tan mal… Luego te retractaste y-…

—Porque pensé que te había hecho enojar —susurró Georgie, pasándose las manos por el cabello y exhalando el aire de sus pulmones—. No quería verte molesta. Gritaste como aterrada y creí que ibas a salir corriendo si no hacía algo.

—Ahora mismo quiero salir corriendo, no significa nada en realidad —dijo Gus, mordiéndose después el labio inferior—. Excepto que soy pésima para lidiar bien con la ansiedad.

—Ok —respondió Georgie—. Ven. Siéntate aquí —palmeó el colchón a un lado suyo y Gus la obedeció, cuidando de dejar una distancia prudente entre ambas.

—¿Y luego? —Preguntó una vez que las dos estuvieron al mismo nivel.

—Es mi turno de decir que te quiero, Gus. Mucho. Yo tampoco diré ‘te amo’ porque apenas tengo dieciséis años y tú catorce-…

—Sólo por un par de meses más —gruñó la baterista, haciendo crujir los nudillos sobre su regazo—. En septiembre tendré quince.

—El punto es que somos jóvenes, y no puedo prometer que lo nuestro dure hasta que llegue ese día —continuó Georgie—. Puede que nos adelantemos a los hechos o algo cambie antes de tu cumpleaños.

—¿Es tu manera de rechazarme? —Balbuceó Gus, preparada para lo peor. En su cabeza, visualizándose ya recogiendo su mochila del suelo, saliendo de la casa Listing y abordando el autobús que la llevaría de vuelta a casa. Franz estaría orgulloso de ella por ser valiente y le recordaría que no todo en la vida se podría tener. Y lloraría mucho y…

—No. Es mi manera de decirte que no puedo prometerte nada pero que igual te quiero, y siento lo mismo por ti, eso si también se te llena el estómago de mariposas cuando me ves.

Gus levantó la cabeza de golpe y miró a Georgie, incrédula de lo que escuchaba. —¿Es en serio?

—Yep, te quiero y quiero que seamos novias. Aceptas, ¿Gussi? —Preguntó Georgie, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de la baterista.

Sonriendo, Gus dejó que las lágrimas le rodaran libres por las mejillas.

—No llores —pidió Georgie frunciendo el ceño.

—Me debo de ver terrible, pero es que no puedo… Necesito llorar… —Cerró los ojos Gus y maravillada aceptó los besos con los que Georgie le limpió las lágrimas.

—Entonces llora, y cuando estés lista…

—¿Uh?

—Ven acá —la envolvió Georgie en un abrazo, tirando de ella hasta que las dos quedaron recostadas sobre la mullida cama y tan cerca la una de la otra que sus labios se rozaban—. Tengo algo que confesarte…

—¿Qué eres heterosexual? —Se animó Gus a bromear a pesar de que de las pestañas le colgaban sendos lagrimones—. Creo que es un poco tarde para eso.

—Boba, no. Estoy segura que no me gustan los chicos, y para ser honesta, no me gusta nadie que no seas tú, Gussi. Pero… Promete que no vas a enojarte —suplicó a media voz.

La baterista tragó saliva. —¿De qué se trata?

—Uhm, verás… Ayer cuando no te encontré a la salida del salón de tutorías me enojé bastante. Me habías evitado toda la semana y me puse tan furiosa. Estaba echando humo de las orejas. Ahí fue cuando Daniel me volvió a preguntar si quería ir a comer con él o al cine…

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Daniel Berger de siempre? —Frunció Gus la nariz, deseando enseñar los dientes y demostrar lo mal que le sentaba esa noticia—. Le dijiste que no, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que… —La bajista torció la boca—. Le dije que sí. Estaba tan furiosa y segura de que no te iba a ver en todo el fin de semana que acepté ir por venganza a la función de las seis con él. Vimos una comedia romántica tan estúpida que casi me dormía en el asiento.

—Ajá, ¿y luego? Porque dudo que temas que me enoje si sólo fuera eso —gruñó Gus.

—Ya… No dejé que me tomara la mano ni nada, y yo pagué mi entrada y los dulces pero… Me acompañó a casa después.

—Ugh, Georgie… —Tapándose los ojos con un brazo, Gus rodó hasta quedar sobre su espalda—. Sólo dilo. Prometo no enojarme sea lo que sea.

—Me besó —barbotó Georgie las palabras, atenta a cómo la baterista flexionaba los músculos de todo el cuerpo y se ponía rígida—. Y lo besé de vuelta… Sólo unos segundos, luego lo empujé y cayó sobre los arbustos de la entrada. Perdón. Mamá ya me regañó por sus plantas, no lo hagas tú también.

Gus apretó los labios hasta hacer de ellos una delgada y tensa línea. —Ok, te besó y lo besaste. Genial.

—Prometiste que no te ibas a enojar —murmuró Georgie, apartándole a Gus el brazo de la cara y observando como una nueva tanda de lágrimas se formaba en sus ojos.

—No quiero ser dramática, es sólo que ahora mismo… No, no estoy enojada. Joder —resopló, parpadeando para que la humedad excedente se disipara—. ¿Te gustó?

—Nah, para nada —denegó la bajista—. Fue húmedo y me dejó helada. Él no tiene el mismo sabor que tú.

—¿Pero lo besaste de vuelta?

—Insisto, sólo por unos segundos. Quería ver por qué tanto alboroto, ver su podía hacerlo y punto. Estaba enojada contigo, sé que no es excusa para lo que hice, pero no me diste oportunidad de hablar contigo por una semana entera. Y ayer me dejaste abandonada sin avisar ni nada. La idea de salir con Daniel de pronto pareció tan buena para olvidar todo…

—Igual que besarlo —siseó Gus, maldiciendo por el curso al que iba su conversación y decidida a cambiarlo—. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me importa en lo absoluto.

—¿Ah sí? —Arqueó Georgie una ceja, a medias escondiendo el miedo que de pronto se le extendía desde la base del estómago a las extremidades como si de veneno se tratara.

—No, porque eso fue antes y esto es ahora. —Como tal, Gus redujo el espacio entre ambas y besó a Georgie en los labios—. ¿Ves? Ahora. Así no tendrás que besar a Daniel Berger de nuevo. Jamás.

—¡Jamás! —Rió Georgie, uniendo de nueva cuenta su boca con la de Gus, esta vez en un largo y profundo beso que les hizo separarse minutos después con las mejillas arreboladas y un leve jadeo—. Te quiero.

—Yo también, Georgie…

—Y en un par de meses…

—¿Uh?

—Usaré palabras más serias, como ‘te amo’, pero sin cometer el error de hacerlo a las dos semanas de estar juntas. Odio cuando las parejas nuevas hacen eso. Pero sí, te amo, Gus. Y esperaré para demostrarte que es cierto.

Los labios de la baterista se curvaron hacia arriba. —Yo también, Georgie.

Metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Gus, la bajista volvió a besarla numerosas veces. Una, dos y tres veces, hasta perder la cuenta y volver a empezar.

Tal como Franz había pedido para Gus, el sí pendió de sus cabezas cuando la ropa terminó de caer por el borde de la cama y sus cuerpos se encontraron bajo las sábanas.

Aquel no era un simple final feliz, sino el mejor de todos los posibles.

 

Seis días después y luego de casi una semana de dicha absoluta, Gus volvió a ocupar su lugar de siempre frente al aula 303 donde Georgie tomaba sus tutorías de geometría cada viernes. Con la mirada perdida en el mundo de la ensoñación y marcando el ritmo alegre de una batería imaginaria frente a ella, Gus no podría ser más feliz, espera de una hora o no a que su chica saliera. _Su chica_.

La expresión, de momento, aún sonaba extraña en su lengua y Gus se la reservaba para sí misma, no del todo convencida que Georgie aceptara como si nada esa faceta suya de macho alfa reclamando alguna propiedad sobre su persona. De ahí que Gus se refiriera a Georgie por su nombre y no bajo ningún mote cariñoso y evitar así la idea de la orina como medio para marcar propiedad.

Su relación previa poco había cambiado en los últimos días. Como siempre, era su amistad la que ocupaba un lugar primordial por encima de todo, salvo que en esta ocasión se besaban siempre que les apetecía (lo que era un 24/7 total) si la distancia y la soledad lo permitían. Ninguna de las dos estaba del todo segura cómo sacar su relación de manera abierta frente a amigos y familiares, especialmente estos últimos. Por parte de Gus, era evidente que Franz ya lo sabía y le guardaría el secreto frente a sus padres, de lo que ésta ya no se preocupaba más porque como había dicho su hermano, al parecer era algo que se esperaba de ella por su gusto a la batería y al rock pesado.

En el caso de Georgie, las variantes diferían un poco porque seguro que Melissa, la madre de la bajista, se sorprendería al grado en que no podían calcular su reacción. Ya Georgie había hablado con su padre al respecto y al menos ese campo lo tenían ya cubierto, pero Melissa…

—Mejor no pensar en eso, aún queda tiempo para decidir cómo se lo decimos —había dicho Georgie entre besos la tarde anterior, las dos en el cuarto de Gus y disfrutando del escaso tiempo libre que tenían antes de que Franz las llevara al viejo garaje donde esa tarde iban a ensayar con los gemelos.

Gus había quedado convencida de que era lo mejor, temerosa de que su frágil relación de menos de una semana sufriera los embates del destino si actuaban tan públicas respecto a su amor.

Por lo tanto, habían también acordado no besarse, no abrazarse, y mucho menos, no tomarse de la mano en terrenos escolares ni tampoco si había público presente. En parte para ahorrarse el tedio de responderle preguntas indiscretas a gente entrometida, pero también para evitar el mal trago del rechazo y la burla.

Gus entendía que eso sería parte del resto de su vida si quería vivir bajo sus propias reglas, amando a quien le parecía correcto, pero no por eso dolía menos.

Así, lo que había empezado como una hora de espera alegre y plagada de los recuerdos de los últimos días, no tardó en tornarse una atmósfera asfixiante de la cual quería huir.

Sumida estaba en esos pensamientos cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo y el sueño agridulce terminó. Era Georgie, que sonrisa en labios, le recordaba sin palabras que era viernes y tenían toda la tarde para ellas solas. Una perspectiva a corto plazo que sonaba encantadora a más no poder.

—¿Lista para irnos?

—Sí, claro.

—Georgie, ¡espera! —Las interceptó Daniel Berger—. No te vayas, por favor.

—Joder —masculló la bajista en voz baja, retrocediendo hasta quedar pegada a la pared y con Daniel más cerca de lo que ella consideraba agradable—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No contestas mis llamadas, me ignoras, ¿qué ocurre contigo? —Exigió saber el chico, reduciendo aún más el espacio entre ambos y sin darse por aludido como compañía indeseada. Como si de pronto se diera cuenta de su existencia, le dedicó a Gus una mirada de desdén—. Uhm, disculpa, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

—No hay nada que hablar, Daniel, así que no, no podemos hablar a solas. Vamos, Gus —hizo amago Georgie de escabullirse, pero el chico la sujetó por el brazo.

—Salimos juntos, me besaste y ahora actúas así de fría, ¿a qué juegas?

—No juego a nada, mucho menos contigo. Ahora suéltame —siseó la bajista, intentando sacudirse el agarre del chico pero sin mucho éxito. Daniel Berger, pese a todo, medía casi el metro con ochenta centímetros y no era precisamente un enclenque cuando su fisonomía incluía hombros anchos y espalda amplia—. Además, deja te recuerdo que _tú_ me besaste a _mí_ , no al revés.

—Lo que sea —farfulló éste—, el punto es que hubo química entre los dos, ¿es que no quieres salir hoy también? Hay una buena película en el cine y-…

—Olvídalo —intervino Gus—, ella no quiere ir contigo. Suéltala de una buena vez.

—¿O qué? —La retó Daniel, usando su mano libre para empujar a Gus. Apenas un empellón leve, más de fastidio que de daño verdadero, pero fue todo lo que la baterista necesitó para agarrar valor e impulso, golpeando después al chico en el costado (difícil sería darle en la cara ya que Gus no le llegaba ni a la barbilla) y lanzarlo al suelo como si nada.

Tantas horas frente a la batería al fin rendían su fruto y de la manera más imprevista jamás calculada.

Desde el suelo y apretando los dientes para contener el dolor, Daniel Berger le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. —¡¿Qué diablos…?!

—O esto —gruñó Gus en voz baja—. Aunque tenga que subirme a una silla, la próxima vez que te atrevas a tocar a Georgie sin su consentimiento te dejaré los dos ojos morados, idiota.

—¡Es ella a quien le gusto!

—En tus sueños, Daniel —le sacó Georgie la lengua, permitiéndose ser infantil—. Y olvídate de que te preste mis apuntes de geometría. En lo que a mí respecta, te puedes ir a la mierda. Ahora si me disculpas, mi novia y yo nos vamos.

—Exacto —apuntó Gus, recogiendo su mochila, tomando la mano de Georgie y con los dedos entrelazados, las dos abandonar el corredor semidesierto. A su alrededor, los pocos estudiantes que aún quedaban en los corredores, se apartaron de su camino, todos con la boca abierta y los ojos grandes por la impresión.

Una vez fuera y a distancia prudente de la escuela, Georgie detuvo el paso errático de Gus y sin palabras insulsas de por medio, la abrazó y la besó en los labios bajo la sombra de un árbol protector.

—Eso fue tan…

—¿Territorial? Ough, lo siento —se lamentó Gus, flexionando los dedos de su mano derecha y resintiendo el impacto de las duras costillas de Daniel—. De verdad que no quería entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero luego ese imbécil-…

—Shhh —volvió a besarla Georgie—, no estoy enojada. Iba a decir que fue sexy. No me preguntes por qué. Nadie nunca antes se había liado a golpes por mí.

—Golpe, en singular, y no hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna si él golpeaba de vuelta.

—Pero no lo hizo, es un cobarde, y no lo digo como si fuera algo malo. Si él se hubiera atrevido a tocarte también… Dios, le hubiera saltado a la espalda y tratado de estrangular. ¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Repito: Ough. Pero estará bien con un poco de hielo —sonrió la baterista apenas—. ¿No estás molesta?

Georgie fingió considerarlo. —Nah. Debería pero no lo estoy. Si fueras un chico, y no es que desee que lo fueras —agregó apresurada—, me habría parecido un gesto romántico. Un tanto salvaje, pero romántico a fin de cuentas. No planeo tener dobles estándares sólo porque eres una chica. Gracias.

—Uhhh —se dejó Gus envolver por los brazos de Georgie y el dolor que ya iba escalando de la mano a la muñeca pareció disminuir un poco.

Unidas por los meñiques, no tardaron en caminar rumbo a la casa de Georgie, listas para una tarde de viernes como las que tanto les gustaban: Besos frente al televisor, caricias en el sillón, amor en la cama de la bajista…

De momento, y mientras todo era simple, planeaban disfrutarlo al máximo.

¿Después? Quién sabría decirlo. Sólo… tal vez.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
